Don't Look Down
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: Nakedness, Handcuffs and Galex. Need I say any more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – The scenes in this story are a bit jumbled at the start, I wanted to get the title in ASAP.

As the chapters are fairly short I'm posting the first 3 together

It's just a lighthearted piece – as light hearted as those 2 can be with all their angst.

A2A belongs to Kudos

Kim

**Don't Look Down.**

**Saturday 2.20 AM**

Alex groaned as consciousness returned bringing with it the mother and father of all headaches. She tried to raise a hand to her agonising head but it was stopped short by something around her wrist, something that rattled.

"Alex?" Gene's voice directly in her ear made her eyes spring open, his face was so close to hers that she could feel the heat from it. There was complete silence for a second then….

"Alex, listen to me," his voice was quiet but urgent, "don't say anything just listen. It is of the top-most importance that you, above anything else. Don't look down."

This of course made her head drop immediately; it snapped back up a micro second later, eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Gene, we're naked." Her head was about to explode and to top it all she was naked astride her boss's lap.

"Trust me Bolly, I am fully aware of _exactly_ how many clothes we're not wearing." His voice was strained.

"And we're handcuffed together."

"Again you're not telling me anything I don't know."

Alex studied their predicament for a second. They were on a landing at the top of a grand stairway in a "posh" house and she was kneeling astride his lap, with her hands cuffed at his back through the banisters. Gene's hands were also cuffed through the banisters behind him. They were practically nose-to-nose and she slid her hands up the wooden spindle so that she could shuffle back.

Alex searched her memory. It was blank for a second then the events of the evening flooded back.

XXXXX

A/N – I'm getting a little worried about my sub-conscious, what with the shower scene in Gotta Have You and now this. Err sorry about that.

What do you think? Too much?

Please review.

Kim.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - A2A belongs to Kudos

Kim

**The Previous Tuesday 3.36 PM**

Just for a change Alex and Gene were bickering in the Guv's office.

"Why me?" Alex had better things to do on a Friday night than spend it at a stuffy summer ball with the upper echelons of the police.

"Because you're the golden girl of the Met and the Chief Super asked for you especially."

"And I'm lumbered with your two left feet because?"

Just for a second she thought she saw a look of actual hurt on his face and was just about to backtrack when it disappeared and the usual pout was back.

"Because Drake, although the Chief Super thinks the sun shines out of your arse, I know that if I left you on your own for 5 minutes you'd fall off those ridiculous heels and brain yourself, which may knock some sense into you but I, somehow, would get the blame."

Gene saw the irritated look on her face and knew that he would pay for the jibe. He didn't care; he was getting to spend a whole evening with Alex without the rest of CID there to get in the way, and carried on with..

"I'll pick you up at 6 sharp, and wear something…."

"I know, slutty." She said with a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"No this is a classy do Bolls. But it's nice to know you've got the mind of a sewer." He smirked at her.

"Me? You're the one who can't think of a nickname without my underwear being involved _and_ seems obsessed with my bra size"

"Yeah well that's the closest I'm ever likely to get."

Gene gave her a look filled with such longing that it pierced her heart and Alex felt the blush colour her cheeks, was it possible that he might actually have genuine feelings for her? The thought brought all those disturbing emotions back to the surface, the ones she spent hours analysing and denying.

Then he was all business again, "I mean 6 sharp Bolly, 1 minute later and I'll drag you out of your flat whether you're dressed or not!"

She left the office, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, **not** wanting to grab him by the tie and snog him senseless at all!

Alex sat at her desk and pretended to read the latest memo from the Super about public relations, while her mind tried to process her feelings for her Guv.

Gene had wrong footed her and not for the first time. Just when she thought she understood him, he had shown her that, deep down there was a warm, caring heart beating away in his chest.

Life was much simpler when Alex thought that Gene just fancied her, animal lust was easier to cope with and return. Love was a scary emotion, one that she had avoided most of her life, but when he looked at her _that_ way Alex could feel herself falling for him.

It was like looking over the edge of a cliff, exhilarating and frightening at the same time. The sensible thing to do would be to keep her distance, but something about Gene kept pulling her back to him. Like that time in the kitchen yesterday morning.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - A2A belongs to Kudos

Kim

**Monday 8.31 AM**

She was stirring a mug of freshly made tea and daydreaming about him again! Then, as if she'd conjured him up just by thinking about him, in Gene walked. Hot liquid slopped over her hand as she started in surprise, he immediately moved her to the sink, muttering about " clumsy bints"

Gene stood behind her and gently held her wrist as he guided her burnt hand under the flow of cold water. Just for a second Alex let herself relax against his larger body, luxuriating in his comforting warmth. Gene heard the hitch in her breathing and slid his fee arm around her stomach.

"Alex." He said in a low growl and tightened his embrace.

His voice vibrated through her, making all common sense vanish and she twisted her head to meet his gaze. Alex was conscious of only his vivid blue eyes and the sudden urgent desire that pulsed through her.

His pupils were dilated with the same emotions that coursed through Alex and she saw his gaze drop to her lips for just a second.

He started to lower his head and the only sound in the room was their laboured breathing. Their mouths were millimetres from contact when…

"…and her tits were out 'ere." Ray's voice made them spring apart guiltily.

By the time Ray and Chris entered the kitchen, Gene was sitting down, flicking through a copy of Woman's Own and Alex was drying her hands on a towel.

Gene was looking disappointingly calm as he turned the page and Alex was upset that he could recover so quickly when her heart was still thundering in her chest. She stomped past him and was about to throw him a contemptuous look, when she noticed the magazine he was studying so intently was upside down, which for some reason made her day.

XXXXX

Please review.

Kim.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Panic not gentle readers, the nakedness will return, along with some Quattro smut ( that's smut in the Quattro not with it!).

I've republished the first 3 chaps to try and sort out the formatting. It looks OK on my PC but goes screwy on the website.

A2A belongs to Kudos.

Kim.

**Friday 11.21 PM**

It had, on the whole, been a good evening, Alex reflected. Gene had behaved like the perfect gentleman. He'd not uttered a single inappropriate comment all night, he'd been attentive, charming and even opened the door of the Quattro for her when they left the hotel to drive home. The ball itself had been predictably boring and stuffy. Full of false smiles and forced small talk, the Chief Super had shown Alex off like a prize-winning poodle. Fortunately Gene had not left her side all night and had whisked her away before her temper had got the better of her, and she thumped the patronising little git.

But she knew her main memory would be how handsome Gene looked in his "monkey suit" and how entertaining he could be when he put his mind to it. For a second Alex indulged in the fantasy that they were a married couple, enjoying an evening out.

When Gene had made their excuses, saying they had an early start in the morning, her heart leapt, hoping that this was his way of getting her alone.

XXXXX

"Don't forget to belt-up Bolly." As they settled in the Quattro, Gene gave her a half smile, which warmed Alex to her toes, but enough was enough, she had to know what was going on.

"OK, who are you and what have you done with the real Gene Hunt?" Alex said jokingly.

The genial atmosphere she'd enjoyed all evening was gone as if a switch had been flicked.

Gene scowled and turned the ignition key violently.

"Just being friendly, _sorry._ I'll know better next time." He said coldly.

Alex put her hand over his on the gear stick.

"No Gene, I'm sorry. It wasn't meant as a criticism, you've been acting ….differently all night."

"I just wanted us to have a good evening away from the CID rabble, to show you that I can…." He trailed off not sure how to put it into words without sounding like a complete Mary.

Reality slapped him in the face. What was he doing? Him and Alex was a total non-starter, for a second he'd allowed himself to dream and she'd brought him down to earth with a crash. He felt foolish, which made him even more annoyed at himself.

"Forget it." He said, shaking her hand away with more aggression than he felt. "I'll take you home an' we can just be DCI and DI again."

"Gene I…" But whatever Alex had been about to say was lost as Gene slammed the car in gear and roared away.

"I said forget it Drakey. Let's just get home as quickly and **quietly** as possible."

XXXXX

A/N – As usual most of the rest of the story is written, it just needs tiding up, so updates will be frequent.

Kim.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the reviews.

A2A belongs to Kudos.

Kim.

**Saturday 00.01 AM**

The Quattro was purring along deserted country roads, they hadn't spoken since they'd left the hotel car park. Alex was pretending to snooze and Gene was pretending to ignore her.

He should have visited the loo before leaving, but he'd been too eager to get Alex to himself, now he realised he wouldn't be able to hold on for the 2-hour journey home.

The country lanes were bordered by tall hedges; he could just pull over and nip behind one.

Alex opened her eyes as the car stopped. She looked at Gene questioningly.

"Just going for a slash, stay in the car and no taking a sneaky peak!"

Gene had gone before she managed to splutter that nothing on god's green earth would make her voluntarily look at his family jewels.

There was a large gap in the hedge and a wide gravel drive with a grass edge led into the darkness, presumably to a house. Gene rounded the hedge and, after a quick look over his shoulder to make sure he was alone, he relieved himself with a grateful sigh.

XXXXX

In the Quattro Alex was pondering on the events of the night and Gene's sudden change in attitude, she was more confused than ever. Perhaps they should just sit down and discuss it like grown adults over a bottle of wine. She nearly laughed out loud at that, Gene talking about his feelings was as likely as the moon being made of cheese.

A tapping on the glass by her head made her jump; she rolled down the window to see the muzzle of a gun.

XXXXX

For a full 40 seconds the only sound was a stream of liquid hitting the earth, then with a final shake Gene tucked and re-zipped, he hurried back to the car.

"Right, home Bolly." He said as he got in without looking.

He had actually started the engine when it occurred to him that he was in the car alone.

"Dozy mare, I said to stay here." He got back out to search for Alex.

A quick walk down the lane proved fruitless. He walked up the drive, calling her name. Still nothing.

Gene was just about to return to the Quattro to wait, when he felt something cold prod the back of his neck.

"OK no heroics. Just walk quietly and calmly to the 'ouse and no-one gets hurt."

The voice was male with a London accent. Hoping that Alex was safe, Gene did as he was ordered; mentally cursing that he had left his gun at home, although he did have his cuff on him, not that he could see how they would help.

As they approached the house the situation was obvious. They had stumbled across a robbery. A second man was loading a Transit van with paintings and statuettes.

"Found another one Sid." The man with the gun said.

"Bloody 'ell, 'slike Piccadilly Circus round 'ere. OK 'arry, put 'im with 'er, I'll be back ina mo."

Harry pushed Gene up the grand staircase to the landing. Alex was struggling on the floor, tied up and gagged.

"Bolly? You OK?" Gene went to move towards her but the gunman kicked out viciously at the back of his knee and he fell to the floor, with a yelp of pain.

Harry moved round to face Gene, then backing away so that he could keep them both covered.

From his position on the landing, back to the stairway, Gene glared up at him. He slowly got to his feet, with barely contained rage.

"You 'arm one hair on her precious head and I swear to god I will tear you limb from fucking limb you piece of southern shit."

Harry laughed at him.

"Big words seeing as I got the gun."

"So bloody kill me, but touch my girl and I _will_ come back and bloody haunt you till the day you die." Gene glared at Harry with unadulterated hatred; if looks could kill he would have been little more than a pair of gently smouldering shoes.

Alex tried to tell Gene that someone had come up the stairs behind him by gesturing with her eyes, but it was too late the other burglar swung a statue against the side of his head and Gene sank gracelessly to the floor.

Alex felt tears gather at their treatment of Gene, she was scared of what would happen to her now that he was unconscious. She decided to play possum until they left, which was why she never saw the statue as it thudded into her temple.

"Come on Sid, lets get going." Harry was eager to be away before any one else turned up.

Sid was going through Gene's pockets "'Ang on a bit. This blokes either a copper or kinky." Sid held up two pairs of handcuffs.

"Just leave 'em and let's go."

"No I got an idea." Sid grinned evilly at his mate.

XXXXX

A/N – Everything will be in chronological order from now on.

Please review.

Kim.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Yea! The nakedness is back. I'm posting 2 chapters at once as they are a bit short.

A2A belongs to Kudos. Kim

**Saturday 2.25 AM**

The first thing that came back to Alex was Gene's words "touch my girl." When had she become his girl?

Gene saw the look on Alex's face and realised that she had remembered what he'd said to the man with the gun, she wouldn't be able to ignore it and would insist on picking away until he was forced to confess his inner most feelings, he needed a diversion.

"Did they hurt you, apart from the bash on the head?" Gene could see dried blood at her temple.

"No they just knocked me out as far as I can tell."

Gene nodded, he didn't want to have to make good on his threat to the gunman.

Alex rolled her head to try and ease the throbbing.

"Eyes front and centre Bolly-keks." He said immediately.

"Gene we're both adults…"

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about."

"What I meant was, I've seen naked men before, I won't loose control and throw myself at you just cos I've seen your…." Alex trailed off, not sure how to end the sentence.

"Obviously, it's an embarrassing position to be in, but it could be worse."

Gene wasn't so sure, having a naked Alex in his lap and not being able to touch her was as close to torture as he'd ever been.

"How could it be worse?"

Alex grinned at him, "You could be stuck with a naked Ray."

"God help us." Gene returned the grin.

**XXXXX**

"Gene do you want talk about what you said?" Alex tried to catch his eye but he deliberately avoided her.

He sighed, bugger he'd thought she'd forgotten about that. "No. Let's change the subject. What's your favourite sexual fantasy?"

That was so typical of Gene she wasn't even surprised; as soon as the conversation turned personal he hid behind his stereotype, the abrupt northern flatfoot with a one-track mind. Alex decided to humour him, perhaps now wasn't the best time to psychoanalyse him.

"None of your business, I would ask you what yours is but I suspect we're living it."

She tried to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Oh yes I love having a lapful of argumentative DI." He said sarcastically and carried on with,

"Anyway, just in case you're interested, it's that a beautiful woman turns up at my door in a coat and a smile and nothing else."

This time he did return her gaze and she understood the rules of the game. Keep the conversation to the usual light flirting and squabbling and they might just come out of this still friends, but push him too far on what he'd said earlier and their drunken evenings in Luigi's would be a thing of the past.

"Of course, we could always just throw caution to the wind and have sex."

She raised her eyebrows at him. It was supposed to be a silly suggestion to make him laugh, but she realised she'd misjudged the situation as soon as the words left her mouth. Why the hell had she said it? She knew his feelings ran deeper than he let on and now it seemed like she was making fun of him when she really wasn't.

He was starring at her with a mixture of astonished hurt and desperate hope; also something was starting to dig into her thigh, something she thought it best to ignore.

"Gene I'm sorry. I…" Alex felt she was doomed to spend the rest of her life apologising to him.

Gene had thought that he had finally started to get somewhere with Alex that evening, he should've know better. He was only a figure of fun to her, Alex would never take him on as a boyfriend and the sooner he got that into his thick skull the better. The shutters came down as he tried to harden his heart.

"Leave it Bolls. Did you find anything out before they knocked you on the head?"

"Apart from the fact they were sadistic bastards you mean?" She nodded to the neat pile of their clothes well out of reach, which had Gene's key ring on top. Alex could see clearly spot the keys for the cuffs illuminated by a shaft of moonlight.

He nodded.

"Not really, Oh Harry did mention that the owners of this house would be back Saturday morning, so we'll probably be home before lunch."

"Yeah, and a laughing stock by teatime." He said bleakly.

Alex shivered, despite the fact it was August, it was chilly on the landing.

"Would you mind not jiggling on Sergeant Rock please, I'm doin' me best to keep calm but I'm not made of stone….well bits of me will be if you don't keep still."

"Sorry I'm cold."

He sighed "Look Bolls, if you can ignore nature taking its course in me neither regions then you can cuddle up to me." Alex searched his face, it was a genuine offer and she felt a sudden rush of affection for him.

She eased closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "I just want you to know that I'd rather be like this with you than anyone else." She whispered.

She felt the air move past her ear as he sighed.

"Wish they'd cuffed me 'ands in front." Gene said gruffly, he shifted slightly.

Alex took the hint and embraced him as much as her cuffed wrists allowed.

**XXXXX**

A/N – Lets hope they sort themselves out soon. Oh well on with chapter 7

Kim.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday 3.30 AM**

Alex woke from a wonderful dream; she was a little girl again, curled up on her father's lap as he read to her. As reality returned the warm, secure feeling from her dream increased. So they were in a humiliating situation and she _really_ wasn't looking forward to being discovered by the owner of the house, but at that precise moment she was totally happy. Even her headache had eased slightly.

There was a second of worry that she was equating Gene with her father. Did that mean she wanted to sleep with her dad? Then common sense re-asserted itself. No it just meant that Gene represented safety, which also implied that it was more than just lust she felt for him. That made her smile, of all the men to fall in love with in this mad world, she had to pick Gene S. Hunt. He was hardly her ideal man, then again Pete _had_ been and that had turned out to be the biggest mistake of her life.

She lifted her head and studied his face, he seemed completely relaxed as he slept. It made him look more approachable, more open and cute. Alex nearly giggled at that, she could just hear Gene's response. "Aint bloody cute."

Alex rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Oh but Mr Hunt you are." She said out loud.

Gene, disturbed by the sound, stirred. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and still dreaming muttered.

"'S OK Bolly, not time to get up yet."

And that was it, all of her fears about loving Gene vanished, she was over the edge and falling for him – hard.

After what he'd said about her earlier to the burglars Alex was pretty certain he loved her too.

She pressed her lips to his cheek and whispered.

"Sometime very soon you and I are going on a proper date. Dinner, wine, seduction the works."

Her voice stirred Gene again, "Go back to sleep Bolls."

Alex snuggled into him and started to plan a date that started with dinner, carried on to breakfast, through lunch and on and on….

XXXXX

A/N – Chapter 8 tomorrow.

Please review

Kim.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, I know it seems that Gene is showing remarkable restraint. Perhaps he's shy. (Yeah right!)

A2A belongs to Kudos.

Kim

**Saturday 7.26 AM**

Alex opened her eyes and realised that it was light, she wondered what the time was. If she lifted up slightly she could probably see the face of the Grandfather clock by the door.

Alex knelt up carefully and peered down, which was how Gene came to have a face full of boob when he woke up.

"Mmmm definitely a C cup."

Alex looked down as he looked up, it hadn't occurred to her that kneeling up would give Gene such an eyeful. She felt her nipples start to harden as his breath caressed them. She lowered herself so that they were level again.

"A gentleman wouldn't take advantage." She said teasingly, not embarrassed in the slightest, she loved this man and if he was willing Alex was more than happy to show him how much.

He wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to get carried away when the owner could come back at any moment, but this was the closest they'd been in weeks, both physically and emotionally. Sergeant Rock had woken up and wanted to play and Gene didn't have the inclination to stop him.

"Kept me tongue to meself didn't I? Anyway a lady wouldn't shove 'em up me nose in the first place."

"I never claimed to be a lady Gene."

"Good cos I'm not a bloody gentleman."

Their eyes met and there was a shift in atmosphere as the sexual tension increased.

_Sod it_ thought Gene, _I've got to know_. They had both been blowing hot and cold for weeks, it was time to find out the truth. Either Alex was just flirting or she actually _liked_ him.

Gene bent his head forward to kiss her.

He'd imagined this first kiss a thousand times, never in quite these circumstances admittedly, no it usually was during a blazing row in his office.

He drew his lips gently across hers, pulling back to see her reaction – at least she couldn't belt him one.

Alex opened her eyes, he'd stopped after just the briefest of touches.

"What's wrong?"

"Just seeing if I'm making a prat of meself."

"You're not. I want this as much as you."

Gene gave a small nod and kissed her again, tender sipping kisses that stole Alex's breath and made her blood race. He nipped along her bottom lip and Alex opened her mouth, he slid his tongue inside and they both moaned in pleasure.

Gene had forgotten he was secured to the banisters and automatically tried to bring his arms around to hold her.

"Bastard cuffs!" he swore in frustration.

Alex looked at him sympathetically and drew breath to say something but the sound of the front door opening stopped her.

XXXXX

Thomas FitzWilliam pushed the front door open, it wasn't locked. A sense of dread stole over him, they had been warned about a spate of robberies in the area and he had meant to get an alarm installed; now it looked like it was too late.

"Mother, stay there. I'll go and see if it's safe."

He cautiously entered the hall, his mother pushed past him saying.

"I'm not standing on my own doorstep like an unwanted parcel."

He sighed and quickly scanned the hall for signs of life, it all seemed quiet. The bust of Gladstone was missing from the side table and he sighed again, they _had_ been robbed.

"There's an arse on the landing!" Mrs FitzWilliam's voice was scandalised.

"Mother!" His gaze followed her pointing finger; there was indeed a naked backside peaking through the banisters.

"Tom there is, look." She started to climb the stairs.

"You can't go up there."

"I was a nurse for 35 years, a naked backside doesn't scare me." She went to carry on up the stairs but Tom pulled her back.

"No let me. You go and phone the police." His mother marched off to the study.

As Tom walked on, he could see 2 unclothed figures in an extremely compromising position up there, but being British he decided not to mention it.

"Hello?"

Alex saw Tom coming towards them and cuddled in to Gene, trying to hide as much nakedness as possible.

The man was in his early 30's, he was tall, broad shouldered and narrow waisted with neatly styled blonde hair and a boyishly handsome face.

Alex took a deep breath and said quickly.

"Hi, Tom is it? Look I know this seems really odd, but we're police officers. We disturbed a robbery in your house late last night. Unfortunately we were over powered and the burglars thought it funny to cuff us together like this." Alex smiled nervously at him and Gene scowled in silence.

Bloody typical, Gene thought. Just as they were finally getting down to it, this posh, good-looking tosser has to come along and ruin everything.

Tom had reached them, he kept his gaze fixed at Alex's face totally ignoring their lack of dress, making it obvious that he, unlike Gene, was a gentleman.

"Tom FitzWilliam, how can I assist you?"

"DI Alex Drake, this is DCI Gene Hunt," Gene just grunted, wishing the bloke wasn't so attractive.

"The keys are over there." She gestured with her head.

Tom picked them up and knelt down, after choosing a likely key he looked at Alex and said. "Pardon me." as he leaned behind them to undo the cuffs.

"Oh you have got to be fucking joking me." Gene muttered at Tom's politeness.

Alex gave him a warning look, now was not the time for Gene to show his loathing for the upper classes.

"I apologise for my colleague, Mr FitzWilliam, he's probably suffering from nicotine withdrawal."

"Not at all DI Drake, I would be the same after spending the night handcuffed on the floor. Although I suspect your delightful presence would go along way to making the time pass pleasantly."

Now Gene _really_ didn't like him, not only was he good-looking and rich, he was flirting with Alex. He held his tongue and settled for giving Alex another annoyed glare.

"Ah that's got it," Tom said as the bracelets clicked apart. "Now forgive my distrust, but I would like to see some ID."

"Inside jacket pocket." Gene said.

Tom stood up after releasing them, he picked up their clothes and placed them next to Alex, keeping hold of Gene's suit jacket. He turned his back to give them some privacy.

Alex and Gene got up and stretched working the knots and kinks out of their muscles, they dressed quickly without speaking; all of the closeness between them had disappeared.

Tom handed Gene his jacket and warrant card, who nodded in thanks and hurried outside to have a smoke and check on the Quattro.

Tom turned to Alex and held out his hand. "Tom FitzWilliam."

Alex took the hand. "Alexandra Drake."

Now that she was closer Alex could see just how handsome Tom was. His hair was almost the same colour as Gene's, but a shade lighter, his eyes were a warm chocolate brown and full of humour. They exchanged a smile.

"Mother has gone to phone the police, would you and DCI Hunt like to join us for breakfast?"

"So Alex, what's a nice girl like you doing in the police force?" Tom grinned.

It was a corny line, but Alex suspected that Tom had meant it that way, if she wasn't in love with Gene, Alex's response would have been "Waiting for a man like you." And a romance would have been born.

Tom was pleasant, well educated and fantastically handsome and in every way the sort of man Alex usually desired, but there was absolutely no spark. She felt nothing when she'd looked into his eyes, which made her unbelievably happy. Gene was the **one** and as soon as they got back home, she'd set about making sure the grumpy Manc lion knew it.

XXXXX

After finishing his cigarette, Gene wandered through the ground floor looking for his DI. Where the hell had she gone? He wanted to get her away from that posh wanker quickly and go home. Perhaps he could persuade her to stop somewhere for breakfast on the way and he could make up for his earlier rudeness.

Gene heard laughter coming from a room to his right and he entered the kitchen and took in the scene. Mrs FitzWilliam busy at the stove, cooking bacon judging by the smell, Alex and Tom were standing by a large table holding mugs and looking into each others eyes laughing like they were old friends. Alex actually had her hand on his broad chest.

The scene stabbed Gene through the heart, Alex looked so natural in this posh house with that posh bloke that he almost walked away. Who was he trying to kid? Alex belonged here not on the scummy streets of east London. He turned to leave but Alex spotted him.

"Gene, come and meet Tom's mum. They've invited us for breakfast while we wait for the local police to get here."

Gene reluctantly moved further into the kitchen, he nodded to Mrs FitzWilliam and took the proffered mug of tea, helping himself to sugar. He vowed to behave himself and get through this ordeal as quickly as possible.

XXXXX

Alex covertly watched Gene over breakfast, he was polite but quiet and moody. Well she expected that, he _was_ out of his comfort zone, but it was more than that, he seemed….miserable? She quizzed him about the Quattro, thinking that perhaps the robbers had taken it or damaged it, but he said it was fine.

The doorbell sounded and Tom and his mum went to answer it.

"What's wrong Gene?" Alex tried to put her hand over his on the table, Gene avoided her touch under the pretext of stirring his tea.

"Nowt. I'm gonna get going as soon as I've talked to plod. You'll be OK getting home? I'm sure lover boy would be delighted to do the honours."

"It's not like that, I…" Alex protested, but Gene had left the table to see if it was the police at the door.

XXXXX

A/N – Sometimes I despair at those 2. Only a couple of chapters to go.

Kim.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - Thanks for the reviews. A2A belongs to Kudos.

**Saturday 1.34 PM**

Tom's BMW pulled up outside Luigi's, Alex unclipped her seat belt and turned to him.

"Thanks for the lift, Tom, and thanks for promising to keep quiet about last night." She smiled briefly at him.

"No problem Alex, I can see how it wouldn't exactly enhance you career prospects." He paused for a second and asked tentatively.

"Would you like to out for a drink sometime?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm sort of with someone…well not _with_ them exactly…not yet anyway." _But it won't be long, not if I have any say in the matter_. She added to herself.

"Your boss?" Tom thought he'd seen her looking longingly at Hunt, the lucky sod.

"I wish it was that obvious to him." Alex said with a small sigh.

In Tom's opinion Hunt had behaved like a moody child and shown no sign that he even noticed Alex. After breakfast Gene had spoken to the police and thanked Tom's mum, then he'd rushed away without so much as a glance.

"Are you sure he's worth it?"

She smiled sadly at Tom. "I don't have any choice, I love him. Bye Tom."

Alex got out of the car and walked wearily up to her flat. As soon as she got in the door she tried to phone Gene, but got no answer. Perhaps he was out, Alex had a hot shower and got into bed.

Although it had been a disturbed night, Alex found sleep hard to come by. Her mind wouldn't switch off, eventually she got up and made a mug of hot chocolate.

Alex was under no illusions, she knew exactly why Gene had rushed off. He thought that she preferred the younger, better looking, fitter, richer Tom and she hadn't helped matters by laughing and joking with him.

Tom was nice, but she didn't want nice she wanted grumpy, she didn't want soft brown eyes, she wanted piercing blue, especially when they burned with icy fire causing her to go weak at the knees and, to put it crudely, moist at the gusset. Alex needed more than nice – she wanted Gene, the stubborn pillock.

For all his arrogant boasting Gene Hunt had an ego as fragile as tissue paper, Alex realised that Gene must have been hurt by her. One moment they were kissing like it was about to be made illegal, the next she was all over Tom. It really wasn't like that, but she knew that's how Gene would see it, the whole misunderstanding could be cleared up if only she could speak to him.

Alex tried calling Gene at home throughout the day but his phone just rang. She even looked for him across the road in case he'd popped into work.

Sunday was the same and by the evening she gave up, deciding to speak to him at work. He couldn't avoid her forever.

But Gene had other ideas, he spent the week doing a creditable impression of the Scarlet Pimpernel and when they did see each other he made certain they were never alone.

At about 11 AM on Tuesday morning Viv came in with the information that a body had been washed up by the docks. Now surely she could get him alone, either in the Quattro or by the riverside, but Gene just tossed her a set of pool car keys and told her to take Chris.

**Thursday 9.03 PM**

The rest of the week followed the same pattern; by Thursday Alex's hope of sorting the mess out had dwindled to nothing.

Gene hadn't been in Luigi's all week, disappearing straight after work. So after a quick plate of carbonara, Alex took a bottle upstairs determined to form a plan of action. She wasn't prepared to let him go that easily, especially over something so ridiculous, he at least had to hear her side of the story.

As she entered her flat, the smell of polish hit her. Without Gene to occupy her nights the flat had been cleaned to within an inch of its life and there was enough food in the cupboards to feed a medium sized army for a week. She searched for a glass and settled down to think.

An hour and several glasses later Alex had an idea that might just work - Gene's favourite fantasy. Turning up at his door wearing nothing but a coat and a smile should at least get his attention, **if** she could muster up the courage to do it.

Alex thought about it for a while, she was perfectly happy to wear a bikini to the beach and a coat would cover her up far more than that. Plus, if it meant that she got Gene to listen to her it would be worth a little embarrassment.

The question was when could she do it? Not tonight, she needed to buy a full-length coat, something light as the weather was warm. If she went shopping tomorrow lunchtime, then as soon as the opportunity presented itself Operation Gene could begin.

**Friday 5.30 PM**

"D'you fancy a drink in Luigi's tonight ma'am?" Shaz asked as she got up from her desk.

"Yes OK Shaz. Not going out with Chris then?" Alex hoped they hadn't had a row, the last thing she felt like after the week she'd had, was sorting out Shaz's love life, she had enough problems with her own.

"No, he's playing cards with Ray and Viv at the Guv's house."

Good, thought Alex now she knew where he was going to be, she'd have a couple of drinks with Shaz then put Operation Gene in to action.

**XXXXX**

It was crowded in Luigi's tonight. Shelly, one of the secretaries, was having a birthday drink and they were invited to join the party. _Good_, thought Alex this way when she wanted to leave Shaz wouldn't be alone. Alex bought a couple of bottles of Prosecco and tried to forget about Gene for an hour or so.

**Friday 8.51**

For the first time in a week Gene felt himself relax. This had been a good idea of his, a convivial game of cards with the lads was just what the doctor ordered. There was only so much brooding and wallowing in self-pity a man could do.

He looked round the table and tried to remember the last evening he'd spent like this, it had probably been in Manchester and certainly not since _she'd_ arrived. No he wasn't going to think about her tonight, he was going to loose a few quid to Viv, the demon poker player and get royally pissed. Speaking of which the bottle of scotch was nearly empty, Gene stood up from the table – just as the doorbell rang.

"Aye,aye the stripper's arrived." Ray said jokingly.

Viv grinned.

"Oh is there gonna be a stripper? Don't tell Shaz will ya." Chris looked at his mates nervously.

"It was a joke, you div." Ray shook his head in exasperation.

"I'll get another bottle on the way." Gene left the room shaking his head wondering, not for the first time, how Chris ever managed to become a detective.

He opened the door prepared to give the caller a mouthful and get rid of them, but was completely floored to see Alex standing on his doorstep. She was wearing a beige raincoat and a nervous smile.

"Did you order the fantasy-a-gram Sir?" She said in a mock cockney accent.

For a second Gene just stared at his favourite dream made real. Then his brain kicked in and he said. "Not today thank you." And tried to close the door in her face.

Alex wedged a foot in the door. "Gene please, we really need to talk."

Gene sighed, "D'you know Bolls, I hate that soddin' phrase."

"We can't just sweep it under the carpet."

"Why not? 'S the best bloody place for it."

Then Gene changed his mind, they _did_ need to sort this out once and for all. " Stay there." He ordered.

Gene turned back to the hall, to see the 3 other men duck back into the living room.

"I'm going out for a bit." He said tersely and stepped outside and shut the door. If they were going to do this he didn't want an audience.

"C'mon then." Gene strode off down the path, along the road and into a small park. Alex had to half run to keep up with him.

Gene stopped, he looked around there was no one else in the park and they were far enough away from any houses to avoid disturbing people, Gene was well aware of how… vocal Alex could be when she was upset.

They stood facing each other, both panting slightly after the brisk walk. Gene let himself gaze at Alex for the first time in a week, a small voice in the back of his mind wondered if she really was naked under that coat but he ignored it, although he was pleased and flattered that she had done this for him.

OK, she wanted to talk and this was possibly the last time they ever would. So he talked. He laid himself bare to her and once he started Gene couldn't stop. All the anguish and heartbreak rushed out in a torrent of loud, self-loathing words.

"You think I'm 'appy with this? The way I feel? I'm acting like a soddin' love-sick teenager with his first crush, pathetically eager just to catch a glimpse of you. I've even moved the desk so I can watch you from my office. I'm desperate to get you on you own in Luigi's. Feeling like there's a red 'ot knife in me guts every time you smile at Viv or Chris or that bastard Tom?"

Alex was taken aback, Gene usually kept his feelings so buried so deep that she had no idea how strong they were.

He thought for a second, then carried on in a quieter voice.

"It would be best if you transferred."

"You're kicking me off the team because you're in love with me?" She said disbelievingly, this wasn't going to plan at all.

"No cos you're a spoilt little posh bitch who won't do as she's told and has got no respect for her superior officer." He said harshly, his voice raw with pain.

Her head jerked back as if he'd slapped her, she looked at him in incredulity.

"You find that surprising Alex? You wiggle your arse at me, shake your tits in me face to get what you want, if I mention it or, god forbid, make a joke about it _I'm_ being sexist."

"Is that what you really think of me?" Her voice was full of tears.

It would be for the best if he let her believe that, he could set about mending his battered heart and move on, but he saw the look of profound hurt on her face and knew that he couldn't be responsible for that pain.

He sighed a deep, heart-felt sigh.

"Would be a lot easier if I did, but I've seen how lost and alone you look sometimes, when you think no ones watching you." Gene took a step closer and lowered his voice.

"I'm scared Bolls, I've already had my heart broken once I don't think I can go through it again." Gene still carried the pain caused by his wife's desertion.

"You won't have to Gene, I'll never hurt you like that." Alex felt overjoyed, thinking the worst was over but Gene wasn't done yet.

"You won't get the chance, I'm not a bloody masochist. Me and you won't work as a couple. You'd never stay with an over the hill wreck like me. Soon as a young good-looking professional type, like Tom bloody Fitzwilliam, shows you his perfect molars, you'll be off like a rat up a drainpipe. So no thank you DI Drake, I'll take frustrated loneliness over heartbreak any day."

Knowing that he thought her that shallow hurt more than she thought possible. Alex had to convince him that she was better than that, that Gene Hunt was the only man for her.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her tears away, she marshalled her argument knowing that this was her only chance.

"OK, so Tom's good-looking and physically fit, but I don't want that, I want you."

"Cheers Bolls." Gene said bitterly.

"You know what I mean, pretty boys are ten a penny, I want a man of substance. A man who sticks to his principles no matter what others think of him. I want the man that saves me practically every day at work, who puts himself between me and danger without a second's hesitation."

She could sense him weakening and pressed on with her heart-felt argument, desperate to make him understand.

"I want **you**, Gene. I know that you don't believe half the bollocks that comes out of your mouth and that to understand the real Gene Hunt you have to look at his actions not listen to his words.

I know that deep down you're just as scared and lonely as I am and you need me just as much as I need you."

"You and your bloody psychology." He could feel his resolve slipping away, it would be so fucking easy to let her in, he needed to get away before he believed her pleas, then he saw the earnest desperation on her face and gave in to the part of him that wanted to believe her.

"It's partly that, but I know **you**. I…..and I realise that this is going to sound cloyingly sentimental. I feel as if I've been waiting for you all my life. I _love_ you Gene."

Alex walked up to Gene and put her hands on his chest, willing him to trust her. Gene took a step back, he needed a little distance to be able to think clearly.

"If I'm so bloody marvellous then why were you flirting with _him_?" Gene spat out the last word, all the bitterness from that morning flooded through him again. He'd thought that she was his after the way she returned his kisses then not half an hour later she was all over that bastard Tom.

"I was just being pleasant," she saw Gene's cynical look, "OK I _was_ flirting, but I did it for you."

"**What?"** Gene was outraged, "you think that I get off seeing the woman I lo…."

"**No**!" Alex cut him short and raised her hands placatingly.

"If you'd listened to any of the small talk at that ridiculous ball we attended on Friday, you'd know that the Commissioner and his wife were playing in a charity golf tournament with Tom and his mum. You've said several times recently that they want to tear CID apart and I was trying to keep Tom sweet so that he didn't mention how he found us and give them the ammunition they need to destroy the team."

Alex moved closer and stroked his cheek tenderly, gazing into his eyes. "We only talked, nothing more. There was no spark with him, I don't even fancy him. It's you Gene, you're the only man for me, the only one I need."

Gene was lost in her gaze, he so wanted to let her in, deep down there was a small flame of optimism burning which wouldn't go out no matter how much cynicism he heaped on it.

Perhaps this time it would be alright, he wouldn't end up feeling as if his heart had been shredded. He realised he'd lost the battle and suddenly didn't have the strength to push her away any more, if loving Alex Drake led to heartache then so be it.

Alex saw the change of heart written on his face and felt giddy with relief.

He took her hand and kissed the palm, he said urgently.

"Come home with me. No wait, bugger. I've got a houseful." He looked shy as he said.

"Can I come home with you?"

Alex smiled mischievously, placed her hands on his chest again and said in a low, sexy voice.

"I've got a better idea, let's take the Quattro somewhere dark and deserted and I'll give you a peak at what's under my coat."

Gene was astonished, he'd always thought Alex was straight-laced when it came to sex.

"You'd let me…..in the Quattro?"

"Let you? Oh Gene, I think I might have to insist."

The lustful look on her face got Gene so excited that he tried to run in 2 directions at once.

He took a deep breath. _Calm down Genie-boy, you're acting like nympho in a brothel_.

"D'you want me to bring anything?"

"What like baby oil, whipped cream and chocolate sauce?" She flashed a naughty little smile at him.

Gene swallowed audibly, at this rate he was going to create an embarrassing mess in his underwear, he hadn't been this close to loosing control since he was a teenager. He took the Quattro keys from his pocket.

"I meant clean clothes and a packet of condoms, but I **like** your thinking."

She gave him another burning look. "Yes definitely an overnight bag – we don't need the condoms, I've got everything else at home - just in case we ever got together."

Gene had a vivid image of licking chocolate from the valley between Alex's breasts and he dropped the car keys.

He retrieved them from the grass and pressed them to Alex's hand saying.

"You'll have to drive, I'm horny that I'll probably crash."

Gene turned and ran back to his house, Alex followed on legs shaky with relief.

**XXXXX**

Gene burst through the front door, as he pounded up the stairs he shouted to the others.

"You're on your own, I've got a better offer."

In the living room Viv grinned, "So that _was_ Alex at the door."

Chris smiled stupidly, "Ah that's nice, Shaza will be pleased."

Ray groaned, "Yes she bloody will, I owe her a fiver."

There was the sound of footsteps running down stairs and Gene appeared in the doorway, stuffing a shirt in a small holdall.

"Right I'm off, lock up when you're done," Gene tossed the spare key to Ray, "post it back through the letter box."

"OK." Viv said

"Nice one Guv." Chris added.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Guv." Said Ray.

But Gene had gone.

**XXXXX**

A/N - Last chapter, containing the promised smut, will probably be posted after the weekend.

Kim.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thanks for the reviews.

A2A belongs to Kudos.

**Friday 9.16 PM**

Alex drove the Quattro as fast as she dared; other than the engine the only sound was Gene's voice as he directed her through the streets of east London.

She hadn't a clue where they were and frankly didn't care, Alex was just thankful that Gene had finally listened to, and believed, her reason for flirting with Tom.

They reached their destination, a piece of waste ground on the Isle of Dogs. In the future this would be full of smart apartment blocks, but now it was isolated, desolate and perfect.

Alex performed a neat handbrake turn and the car slid to a halt. For a moment they both stared straight ahead, the nervousness and anticipation building, neither wanting to move in case the spell broke.

Eventually, Gene turned to her, took her hand between both of his and looked directly into her eyes as he asked.

"Alex are you absolutely sure? If we do this there's no going back."

Alex tilted her head and studied him appraisingly; "You _did_ hear me in the park earlier didn't you? The bit where I said I love you?"

"Yeah." He grinned, relieved and let go of her hand.

"C'mon then Bolly-keks, the backseat awaits."

In perfect unison they both scrambled out of the front and into the back. Gene reached for her cheek and stroked it gently, his usual pout had softened into a half smile and the blue eyes looked down to her lips then back

Alex moved closer, sliding her arms around him as the space between their mouths dwindled to nothing and her eyes closed as their lips met.

Gene let Alex control the kiss, he had to keep himself on a tight reign, scared that if he let himself go he'd just rip their clothes off and plunge inside her, he'd wanted Alex for so long that his lust was almost overwhelming the love.

Alex brushed her tongue over Gene's bottom lip and he opened his mouth with a quiet moan of happiness, their tongues caressed.

Gene tightened his embrace and his hands started to stroke her back through the material of her coat, it wasn't enough he needed to touch her skin, his heart raced at the thought and he broke the kiss.

"Too many bloody clothes." He said and she nodded, leaning back slightly.

Gene reached out for the belt; the only thing keeping the coat closed, with a slightly trembling hand.

"You're shaking." Said Alex in an awed whisper.

"Pretty momentous this Bolls. It's been a long time since I've made love."

Alex's heart skipped a beat, she looked into his eyes, blushing and admitted,

"Yeah, me too." The looked turned shy and she went on with.

"And I'm getting to fulfil my favourite fantasy, I've dreamt about making love with you in the Quattro for months. Well if I'm being honest, on the bonnet of the Quattro."

"You really are a dirty mare aren't you?" Gene grinned, not quite able to believe his luck, this beautiful woman actually loved him.

"Only for you love."

"Come 'ere Alex," Gene said in a low growl and fixed her with an intense gaze, at some point in the future he would indulge her fantasy, but inside the car would have to do for now.

They kissed again, it started off slow and tender but soon heated up. Gene slipped his hand under the coat and his fingers caressed their way up her side until they found her breast, the cupped the delicious weight, then rolled the nipple between finger and thumb and Alex broke the kiss with a gasp as a sudden spark of electricity shot from her breast to her groin.

Alex stripped off the coat and dropped it on the floor behind her, watching Gene as his gaze roamed her naked body.

"Oh fuck, you're beautiful." He breathed.

"Thank you, but I need to touch you and you're completely over dressed."

Gene's breathing hitched as she reached for him.

Alex unbuckled his belt and eased the zip down sensuously, he lifted his hips so that she could pull his trousers and boxers down.

Alex swung one thigh across his lap and sat down.

"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu."

"Yeah? I'm getting the biggest hard-on of my life." Gene, as ever, was crude but accurate.

Alex looked down, his thick, hard cock seemed to be straining towards her, she started to salivate as she thought about taking it into her mouth and soothing it with her tongue.

"Yes that does look painful, would you like me to help you with it? I've heard that," Alex swallowed, "saliva is supposed to be beneficial."

"Not enough bloody room." There probably was but if Alex started that it would all be over in about 30 seconds.

"OK, perhaps if I use a healing hand?" She reached out to touch him.

"No. Come 'ere." He couldn't wait much longer, his self control was slipping.

Gene pulled her up and closer to his body, positioning her over his eagerly awaiting cock. "I know a much better cure."

Alex lowered herself over him slowly, watching his expression. Gene had his eyes closed and a look of bliss on his face, an almost silent sigh fell from his mouth.

They both gasped as she ground her hips against his. Gene wrapped his arms around her, delighting in the sensation of skin against skin and nuzzled at the sensitive spot just below her ear.

"It's your show Bolls, you set the pace." He growled.

Alex began rocking slowly over him, she pressed her palms flat on the roof of the Quattro for extra leverage on each downward thrust.

She'd forgotten just how good this felt, making herself come in the shower or in bed at night was definitely no substitute for a hard, throbbing male member between her legs, especially one that was attached to the man she adored and it was all she could do stop herself screaming with the pleasure of it.

Gene watched her admiringly, loving the way her nipples tightened as they brushed his chest. He planted his feet on the floor and met her thrusts with strong upward surges of his hips.

Alex's head was thrown back and moans of gratification spilled from her mouth. Her noises were arousing him just as much as the hot, tight sensation of her around his cock and he increased the pace.

One of his hands spread possessively across her backside, the other caressed and teased her breast.

He filled her completely, stimulating all of her pleasure spots with each thrust and when he replaced the hand at her breast with his hot, moist tongue she felt the first flutters of orgasm.

"Gene…more…fuck…ahhh."

Gene sucked on her nipple hard and it sent her spiralling into climax. He moved his hands to her sides and thrust into her forcefully a couple more times, then held her tightly to him as he exploded deep inside her, groaning her name.

Alex collapsed in his arms and kissed his neck, tasting the salt from his exertions.

"OK sweetheart?" Gene panted in her ear.

Alex pulled back and looked at him lovingly.

"God yes, if I'd known it would feel that good, I'd've dragged you into the tech room and had my wicked way with you months ago."

"Sorry it was over so quickly, but it's been a while"

"Mmm for me too, I'm surprised I hadn't healed up."

"Alex!" Gene was genuinely shocked.

"You haven't got a monopoly on crudeness you know"

Alex moved forward and kissed him tenderly, then tucked her head in the crook of his neck. Gene held her close and they cuddled for a while.

"Oi Mrs, no dozing off." Gene's voice made Alex start.

"Sorry I haven't had much sleep this week and you're so comfortable." She said sleepily.

"Yeah, that's just what every bloke wants to hear from his girl."

"Sorry what I meant to say was that your amazing demonstration of sexual prowess has left me completely sated but rather exhausted."

"Better Bolly, c'mon love let's get you home."

XXXXX

A/N – Last chapter up soon.

Thanks for reading.

Kim.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – many thanks for the reviews. Just for Fenella Church there is another chapter after this one.

A2A belongs to Kudos.

Kim

**Saturday 8.29 AM**

Gene was watching Alex sleep and thinking about their mind-blowing first night together. He'd always assumed that Alex was fairly unadventurous when it came to sex, he'd seen the look of disapproval on her face when Ray talked about some of his saucier exploits, but perhaps that was just the thought of sex with Ray.

Last night had proved him wrong, she was more than willing to try everything he suggested.

She had told him that her ex-husband had been a strictly missionary position bloke and although he wasn't Alex's only partner, she hadn't had many others, so her sex life had been fairly tame.

Gene hadn't been much more adventurous himself, the wife had been content with the basics and since she'd left him he hadn't really bothered with that side of life, preferring his own right hand to picking up strangers for the night. At his age Gene wanted something with more meaning than casual sex.

Alex stirred in her sleep, moving on to her front and it brought Gene back to the present, the sheet covering her slipped down to reveal her pert behind and he fought the urge to take a gentle bite.

Images from last night kept replaying in his mind, him licking chocolate sauce from her left nipple, Alex drawing a cream heart around his navel, then licking it clean before moving downwards to nuzzle his balls and sucking him into an earth-shattering climax.

The sheets were stained with residual chocolate and cream, Gene didn't think it would wash out, he'd buy her some more – hell he'd buy her the whole of Harrods's bedding department if that's what she wanted and throw in the moon and stars for good measure. _Soppy sentimental sod_, he thought but he didn't care.

Gene knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman, although he was still convinced Alex would throw him over for some good looking professional type someday. Gene decided to just enjoy it while it lasted.

He looked at her backside again and wondered which of her cheeks to nibble on first, but stopped himself, it really wasn't fair to wake her after such a disturbed night, he'd just decided to go and make some coffee when Alex said without opening her eyes.

"Stop staring at my arse Hunt."

"Now Bolls," he said reasonably, "you know how much I love that particular bit of you, and I was being good – not touching or anything."

"What time is it?"

"Just gone half eight."

She groaned. "Oh god, it's too early."

Alex stared up at him accusingly.

"You kept me up most of the night."

Gene recalled with a good deal of satisfaction that _she_ had woken _him_ up more than once to have her way with him.

God he **loved**this woman.

He smirked.

"I don't remember you complaining at the time Bolly."

Alex composed herself, a prim look on her face and said in her poshest voice.

"I was brought up to believe it's rude to talk with your mouth full."

Alex smiled radiantly up at him, she was feeling fantastic this morning, slightly achy and tired but supremely content.

She moved on to her back, made sure that he was watching and stretched luxuriously, displaying her assets for him.

Gene's eyes widened as he took in her marvellously naked body. The invitation was blatant and Gene was never one to ignore such an obvious request.

Alex squealed as he pounced on her then rolled back pulling her on top, he wove the fingers of one hand in her hair and kissed her deeply. His palm on her arse pulled their groins together as their tongues stroked and played, re-acquainting themselves.

They kissed hungrily for several long moments, both revelling in the fact that they had the whole weekend away from work, then Alex pulled away slightly.

Some thing was poking her in the stomach, she wriggled to one side and they both looked down.

"Now look what you've done, you've woken Sergeant Rock." He said with mock exasperation

Alex started to ease down Gene's body

"Where do you think you're going Mrs?"

"To say hello."

"No you don't, s'my turn to do the honours."

Gene moved away and pulled Alex to the edge of the bed, he knelt on the floor in between her legs and looked up at her for permission to carry on.

Alex 's breasts were heaving in time with her excited breathing, she gulped and nodded. Gene bent his head and began nibbling and sucking his way up her thigh until he reached her apex.

Alex spread her legs wide for him panting with anticipation, she'd only ever read about oral sex and was eager to experience it with Gene.

Gene slid his tongue slowly into her wet folds, savouring the moment, Alex gasped and fell backwards on to the bed as her hips jerked uncontrollably.

He laid an arm across her to hold her still and delicately circled her opening a couple of times with his tongue, then slid just the tip inside and waggled it teasingly.

"Gene _please_, more." Alex begged breathlessly, her hands gripping the sheets.

He continued to tease, enjoying the sound of Alex Drake coming undone because of _his_ touch. Then without warning he pushed his tongue as far inside as he could and Alex moaned his name loudly.

Gene quickly replaced his tongue with a couple of fingers and began to pleasure her in earnest, his mouth sucking and kissing her clit as his fingers stroked her sweet spot.

The sensation was overwhelming and Alex's orgasm was immediate and almost violent in it's intensity.

Her cries turned Gene on so much he only just succeeded in delaying his own climax, but he was determined to hold on so that he could bury himself in her musky, wet heat after.

Gene continued to suck and stroke to prolong her enjoyment for as long as possible. As the waves of pleasure subsided he planted a tender kiss in her dark curls and gave a little satisfied nod, pleased at a job well done.

As Alex came down from the orgasmic high she realised she wanted more, she wanted to make Gene come as hard as she just had. That was only the appetiser – now it was time for main course.

She slid onto the floor beside Gene, a determined look on her face.

"OK sweethe..?"

The rest of his sentence was swallowed as she covered his mouth with hers in an open mouthed kiss. She pulled back and stroked the soft hair at the nape of his neck as she said in a husky whisper.

"I think a performance like that deserves a reward."

Alex pushed Gene on to his back and quickly straddled him. She caressed his cock briefly, causing Gene to utter a hiss of delight then eased down his body and took him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down drawing her tongue along his rigid shaft, sucking strongly.

"God Alex…more.. please." Gene begged.

With a slight pop Alex released his cock and began to work the shaft with her fingers, while swirling her tongue around the sensitive head.

Gene's hips twitched and she could tell he was close, she quickly crawled up his body, positioned herself over him and sank down and began to pump up and down vigorously, clenching her internal muscles to give him as much pleasure as she could.

"Jesus Bolly!" He gasped.

Alex worked him harder, watching his face as it contorted with ecstasy. As fantastic as oral sex had been, _this_ was what she loved best, the feel of him deep inside as they ground together, knowing that this was more than just physical satisfaction for both of them.

Alex could feel her strength begin to fade and gave a little groan of frustration. She wanted to ride him to climax but her exertions of last night were starting to slow her down. Gene opened his eyes and saw her disappointment. He flipped them over and upped the pace again.

"Better Bolly?" he gasped.

"God yes.._harder_..Gene..ahhh." Alex felt the tingle begin low in her belly and she wrapped her legs around his back to deepen the penetration.

Their skin was glistening with a sheen of sweat as their bodies skidded over each other, Gene's hips were a blur as he pounded into her. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer, Gene kissed her neck and bit down. The extra stimulation tipped Alex over the edge and her muscles clamped down hard on Gene's cock, making him erupt suddenly and fiercely.

They both cried out in ecstasy and were completely still for a heartbeat as the waves of satisfaction washed over them, their hips thrust together almost lazily a few more times.

Gene's head was still buried in the crook of Alex's neck and she heard him mutter something.

"Gene?"

He lifted his head and gazed into her hazel eyes.

"Love you Alex." He whispered, even now scared to say it.

Alex looked up at him adoringly, noticing the fear in his eyes she stroked his cheek tenderly knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop it, only time would do that. She pulled his head down for a slow, loving kiss.

"I love you too."

A warm, open smile lit up his features, possibly the first she ever seen on him. He got up and helped her back on the bed. They snuggled down in each other's arms contentedly.

Gene dropped a kiss in her hair.

"Next time I do something to piss you off Bolls, just remember how good you're feeling right now."

"OK, as long as you promise that the next time you _do_ piss me off you drag me to the nearest horizontal surface and shag me senseless."

"Let's hope I don't upset you in the middle of CID then." Gene grinned at the thought.

The phone rang, as Alex reached out for it she said,

"shame, I really fancy you bending me over your desk and taking me roughly from behind."

Gene's mouth dropped open in shock and Alex giggled at his comical expression, the Manc Lion couldn't let a bird get away with that, not even one he was mad about, so he grabbed the phone from her and said into the receiver.

"Alex Drake's personal cunnilingus specialist."

"**Gene!**"

Alex was scandalised and she snatched the phone back.

Gene winked at her, grabbed a spare robe from the back of the door and left the room to see if there was any food in the kitchen.

XXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Last chapter oozing with Galex goodness.

Kudos owns A2A.

**Saturday 9.45 AM**

Alex entered the kitchen some time later to see Gene cooking breakfast.

"I think you've traumatised Shaz." Alex said as she filled the kettle to make the tea.

"She'll get over it." Gene was unsympathetic; Shaz must have come across far worse in the line of duty.

"What did she want? You're not going out are you?" _Damn_ he thought _how needy did that sound?_

"She wanted to know how she got home last night, she got pissed at Shelly's birthday party and doesn't remember." Alex stood behind him, slid her arms around his middle and squeezed. "And no I'm not going out and neither are you."

Gene closed his eyes and smiled in relief.

"Kidnapping an officer of the law Bolls, I could see you go down for that." Gene turned and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Alex giggled. "Politeness prevents me from commenting, but I'll see what I can do later."

Gene turned back to his cooking, Alex noticed just what he was doing, he picked up a pack of bacon in one hand while the other was turning sausages in a large frying pan.

A saucepan on the stove contained what looked like the contents of 2 tins of beans and there was a bowl with beaten egg ready to be cooked.

"Good grief Gene, there's enough to feed an army." Said Alex.

"Listen Bolls, if last night and this morning are anything to go by I'm gonna need it keep my strength up." He said over his shoulder, dropping the bacon in the pan.

Alex thought for a second then said. "I'll put some toast on."

They exchanged a heated look at the implication

"Oh I do love a sausage in the morning." Alex said, an innocent expression on her face, which soon dissolved into giggles.

Gene loved this newfound naughty side to Alex.

"So I noticed." He grinned, then went on with.

"Thought you'd be able to give Old Mother Hubbard a run for her money, you know nothing in the larder."

"Well I've had a lot of spare time this week, so I shopped and cleaned most nights just to stop from brooding."

"Sorry Bolls, I've been acting like a jealous prat.

"S'OK at least you listened in the end. Mind you I'd've never given up, if you didn't go for the coat and a smile idea I was going to break into your house in the dead of night and climb in bed with you."

"Bollocks! I should have held out then."

XXXXX

After breakfast, they bickered over the washing up.

"You made the stuff dirty, you do it." Alex was feeling too full to move.

"I bloody cooked it woman!"

Gene looked across at her, she was giving him _that_ look, the cute, fluttering eyelashes look, the one he was powerless to resist and he found himself saying.

"OK but I'm not doing it on me own, I'm in love not bloody soft in the 'ead."

In the end they washed up Ghost style, with Alex at the sink and Gene directly behind, his arms threaded either side of her waist.

It took twice as long as it should have done because Gene kept nuzzling at Alex's neck and whispering seductively in her ear.

XXXXX

**Saturday 12.37 PM**

"So Bolls, what do you want to do today?"

They were in each other's arms on the sofa with Alex lying against him, her head resting on Gene's chest.

"Oh, this and that." She cuddled him tighter for a second, just enjoying the closeness of him. "Mainly this, is that all right?"

Gene was feeling pleasantly drowsy; he kissed the top of her head. "As long as there's plenty of time for the other."

"It's top of my list love."

He approved whole-heartedly of that and realised what a lucky bastard he was.

"I'm going to love being married to you." The words were out before Gene could stop them.

There was complete silence and Alex sat up to look at him surprise, she'd heard his opinion of marriage.

Gene was convinced he'd said the wrong thing and tried to backtrack.

"In a year or so…..at some point…if you like…we don't 'ave to if you don't want…."

Alex took pity on him, she put a gentle finger on his lips he stopped gabbling and looked down at her with panic in his eyes.

"Gene we can get married or live in sin for the rest of our lives I really don't mind which. I was just surprised you'd want to. I thought you said you'd rather be strung up by your…emm" She nodded to his groin. "Genitalia."

"Yeah well, didn't expect to fall in love again. But now I have I definitely want us to be married. I'm an old –fashioned type of bloke."

"Yeah right it's got nothing to do with fact that if I wear your ring every man knows I'm taken."

Gene grinned at being caught out, how well his Bolly understood him.

"Nothing at all."

Alex cuddled back down and they were silent for a while, just as she was dozing off, Gene said.

"Promise me something Bolls. When some poncy rich bastard takes you away from me, do me a favour Alex and just tell me, don't sneak around behind my back or anything. I won't make a fuss, I'll just go."

Alex pulled away again, she'd thought Gene had got over this. She stared earnestly into his eyes.

"It's never going to happen Gene."

"The wife said something similar." He said bitterly.

"She was the one who broke your heart?"

Gene nodded breaking eye contact.

Alex took his hand and held it to her cheek, his eyes flicked back to hers.

"Gene I love you, I'm **never** going to leave you for someone else. But if it gives you peace of mind then I'll promise." Alex moved back into his arms.

He still didn't believe that she would stay with him, what could someone as beautiful and clever as Alex possibly see in an over the hill, borderline alcoholic like him.

**Friday 12****th**** April 1996 7.46 PM**

It was a beautiful Spanish spring day, the swimming pool was sparkling in the sunlight. The patio was dotted with a dozen or so happy, slightly pissed ex-coppers and friends.

This was the first of the weekends events, tomorrow the lads were having a poker tournament and the ladies a day of pampering, Sunday was free apart from the celebration meal at the hotel in town where the others were staying.

On Monday they would all fly back to England together, Gene was taking Alex for a nostalgic trip to Manchester; he'd booked the honeymoon suit at the Midland hotel for the week.

The party was winding up, a minibus to take the guests back to their hotel was due soon. The happy couple were circulating, chatting with friends and topping up glasses.

Gene looked up and saw Alex talking with Chris and Shaz; she was still a beautiful woman he thought. She had a few laughter lines round her eyes, but Gene was proud of them thinking that they proved he'd done his job as her husband well. He moved on to talk with Ray.

Alex spotted Gene across the patio, he was an imposing figure, the once blonde hair was now nearly all grey, but he was still a handsome man in her eyes.

He seemed to feel her gaze and lifted his head to look at her, making her heart skip a beat and her hands itch to touch him. Even after all these years he still turned her on with just a glance. She stared into his vivid blue eyes and remembered how soft his long lashes were as they brushed her skin, her nipples tightened and she felt moisture gather between her thighs. Gene, always attuned to her emotions, knew at once that she was turned on and felt a stirring in his groin. He wished that the others would disappear so he could show his wife how desirable he still found her.

They began to drift through the crowd and met at the buffet table.

"Did I tell you how completely fuckable you look today?" Gene whispered in her ear.

"You did love and I'm hoping for a demonstration later, I'll even get out the hand cuffs if you like." She smiled up at him.

Gene swallowed and said.

"Better get rid of this lot quick then."

"You'll have to say a few words before they go."

Gene's trademark pout came back.

"No good at public speaking." Even at 60 he still sounded like a sulky little boy sometimes.

Alex stroked his cheek gently.

"These are our friends Gene. They're not expecting the Gettysburg Address. Anyway I seem to recall you were most eloquent at your retirement do. What was it again?"

He smirked at the memory.

""You can all go and fuck yourselves, me and the Mrs are buggering off to Spain" Well I'd 'ad a few."

"The look on the Chief super was priceless. Just a quick thank you, the minibus will be here soon and then you're all mine."

He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Quiet you lot, the Mrs wants me to say a few words. First, thanks for coming today, know it's a bit of a trek, but it's been good to see all. I can't believe it's been 15 years…" He was interrupted by a voice from the crowd

"You'd have got less for murder, Guv."

"Thank you Raymondo. Wouldn't have had as much bloody fun though. Now where was I? Oh yeah, I can't believe it's been 15 years since this beautiful woman became my wife." He smiled at Alex, lifted his arm and she cuddled next to him.

"I'd like to thank Alex for standing by me for all these years, she's been my rock, my lover and my reason to carry on. I'd like to propose a toast. To Alex. "

The crowd dutifully raised their glasses.

"To Alex."

Gene raised his glass to the love of his life, "I love you sweetheart." He could see her hazel eyes shining with tears. Gene took out his hankie and handed it to her.

"You soppy tart." He said with a voice that was none too steady.

Alex sniffed and dabbed her eyes.

He pulled himself together and turned back to the crowd.

"Now you've drunk me booze and ate me grub, so it's time you were all sodding off cos Alex has to come and inspect our bedroom ceiling for an hour or so."

There was general laughter from the crowd, who knew Gene far too well to take offence.

One voice was heard above the others.

Chris said. "Oh 'ave you got trouble with the 'ouse? My cousin Keith's a builder, 'e'll do it for mate's rates."

Ray sighed in exasperation and muttered about "care in the community"

Shaz whispered something in Chris's ear and he turned bright red. "Sorry Guv, got it now."

The toot of a horn made everyone start to move towards Gene and Alex to say their goodbyes'

Ray said loudly.

"Before we all go and leave these 2 love birds to it, a bit of 'ush please. I want to thank the 'appy couple for inviting us and I'm sure I speak for us all when I say it's been good to catch up. You all know that when Alex first turned up I wasn't her biggest fan, but I soon realised that she was good for the team and good for that miserable sod stood over there…."

"Oi Carling, I'll get you for that. Just wait 'til the poker match tomorrow." Gene yelled good-naturedly.

Ray grinned at his old boss. "So ladies and gentlemen I'd like you all to raise your glasses one last time and join me in a toast. To the happiest couple I know. The Guv and Bolly."

The crowd as one chorused.

"The Guv and Bolly."

The End.

A/N – Well that's another one done, thanks to every body who took the time to read it.

Kim.


End file.
